Fuji Syuusuke: Sadistic Jealousy
by Cinammon Sweet
Summary: What Seigaku people didn't know was that every regular had displayed varying degrees of interest towards the baby of the team, only to have their hopes squashed with no mercy by the blue-eyed prodigy, in the worst possible ways. Possessive bastard. / Thrill
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: All belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei, god amongst men, and thus I hold no rights over any characters. I also make no profit out of the writing of this story, save the entertainment of messing with the character's head and turning them into helpless paranoiacs. Heh._

Sorry if this seems a bit too ooc, I wasn't really thinking about that, just write what came to my mind in the moment.

* * *

**Fuji Syuusuke: Sadistic jealousy**

By: Cinammon Sweet

* * *

Chapter I: _The Proposal (aka: Introduction)_

* * *

Possessive bastard. That's the term with which Fuji Syuusuke would be described by the general Seishun Gakuen Academy population. But they just knew it from words, unproven rumours that floated through classrooms, lunch cafeterias and, occasionally, the rooftop. All of them, though, were stopped abruptly, however subtly, when a certain freshman with black-green locks entered the scene. If he noticed this, he gave no sign of it, he rarely ever seemed to, and for that everyone was grateful.

Why? Because Echizen Ryoma was in no way attached to Seigaku's resident tensai, besides their senpai-kouhai relationship, and as human beings who cherished their existence in even the slightest bit, no one intended for the younger male to suspect otherwise.

Unlike them, though, Seigaku's tennis regulars knew about this obsession, and had suffered from it for almost a year now. Because a fact that no one knew was that throughout the year, all of them had shown varying degrees of interest on the baby of their team, and felt their hopes being squashed by the blue-eyed prodigy each and every time, in the worst possible ways.

* * *

This is where we must introduce Ryuuichi Takeo, a junior in Seigaku, who had a dream: to become a world-class journalist. Naturally, he couldn't pass up this opportunity, and he went in search of the stories of all the regulars. He was imagining the fame, how he would reach the top and finally be awarded the Journalism Award this year, how he was going to be published because of his compilation of short stories, which he was planning to name "Fuji Syuusuke: Sadistic jealousy". It was brilliant.

So he begun his quest, which was by no means easy. To find them alone was difficult enough, they seemed to move in groups and tended to avoid empty places. So finally, he resorted to sending a request to meet at an unused classroom after classes to all of the regulars (sans Fuji and Echizen), including Inui Sadaharu who was acting as a physical trainer. Then he had to assure them that this was no to be released until after their graduation, it was to be kept secret until he received the 'okay' from Tezuka Kunimitsu, this year's buchou. They gathered around for a bit after his proposal, to discuss things, and Ryuuichi Takeo crossed his fingers, 'please, let them say yes'. After a lot of discussing, a vast amount of cursing -mainly from Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru- and some shouting, they turned to face the anxious junior and Oishi Syuichiroh, the team's fukubuchou, cleared his throat and declared in a tone of voice proper of a lawyer.

"Ryuuichi-kun, please listen to all I have to say and our conditions, and then you can decide if you want to go through with this, though you must meet all of our... demands. Firstly, we will arrange it for you to meet us one at a time, one regular each Sunday. We will fix a meeting place and time which will change every week, and you will be informed of it by a text message from either me or Tezuka the day before, probably in the afternoon. Secondly, you shall arrive by bus to the designated place, we will go by other means, and you must arrive at least ten minutes before, please make sure you're not followed-"

"Oishi-fukubuchou, you make it sound as though we were partaking in a crime or something."

"Oi, Momo, shut it, do you even _want _to know what will happen to us and Ryuuichi-chan if Fujiko finds out? Nya! Scary..." Kikumaru Eiji shuddered at the thought and grabbed his partner's arm.

"Eeh! You're right. Gomen ne, Oishi-fukubuchou"  
"It's okay, Momo. Well, then, I hope you agree to these arrangements, since we all would like to let it all out. So, what do you say?"

Ryuiichi thought, hard. Of course, it was complicated, and he suddenly felt tremor down his spine when he thought about Fuji-senpai. I mean, there had to be a reason why the regulars went to such extent just to avoid Fuji's wrath, so it must definitely be a good story.

"Well, I think your petitions are very reasonable, and the only thing I ask in return is your full cooperation and as much details as possible."

"Sure. Arigatou, for your discretion." Oishi bowed slightly.

Ryuuichi bowed deeply and replied hastily "No, thank _you_ for this opportunity. I really look forward to working with you" and with that he left the classroom, a bounce in his step as he happily made his way back to his house.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Oishi started having doubts, and turned to his friend.

"Are you sure this was a good idea Tezuka?"

"We already said we would do it, Oishi. Minna, we must follow through with our decision discreetly, neither Echizen nor Fuji may suspect of the arrangement with Ryuuichi-kun. In order to make things easier for him, we will go in chronological order, which means that-" Tezuka, who was giving one of the longest speeches anyone has probably ever heard, was interrupted by a panicky voice.

"No! That means I go first! I don't want to go first, nya! Oishi!" Kikumaru whined, nervous.

"I'm sorry, Eiji, but Tezuka is right. We shouldn't trouble Ryuuichi-kun"  
"Yeah, he's right, he's already in imminent danger if Fuji gets somehow involved in this." Kikumaru sniffed in resignation "okay, I'll do it. But I'm still nervous" he pouted.

The classroom was suddenly overcome with an uneasy silence, as they all wondered how they would retell their story, and feeling a sense of dread just from doing it. It stretched on for about a minute, though it definitely felt longer, until Momoshiro broke it, voicing everybody's thoughts.

"Man, it's not fair that the two people than can't know are the sharpest in the team."


	2. Kikumaru Eiji

Disclaimer_: I do not own Prince of Tennis characters or plot references. They are all Konomi Takeshi's, so love him. I also make no monetary profit out of the writing and publishing of this FanFiction._

Author's Note:_ I am really sorry for the delay on this story, but I actually never thought it would get so many Alerts and Hits, it was like omg, so that inspired me to continue this thing. And those who reviewed are now in my adoration altar for me to worship regularly. Very much thank you all! Hahaha. 3_

_If any of you people read and liked "What happens at Atobe's" please vote in the poll there, for me to know which pairing to continue with. I don't know how quickly I can update, since I _am_ in the beach right now, enjoying my super summer vacations like all Chilean students, so your help is appreciated._

_After too much rambling I hope someone read, Please enjoy Chapter 2._

* * *

**Fuji Syuusuke: Sadistic Jealousy**

By: Cinammon Sweet.

Chapter II: _Kikumaru Eiji _

* * *

In a clandestine, low-life café, a few blocks away from the very last train station, a very excited Ryuuichi Takeo sat on a table in a darkened corner. He had received a text message from Oishi which said that he should be sat here at 10:37am, sharp. Mentally, he sweatdropped, 10:_37?_ He only hoped he got a good story in return. He had made sure not to be followed, reminding himself of all of the paranoiacs he had ever watched on TV, and was now impatiently waiting for a certain acrobat to make his appearance.

Exactly 10 minutes later, a teen entered the café dressed in the most unusual way: donned with big black sunglasses, and a winter hat to cover all his hair, stood Kikumaru Eiji, looking completely ridiculous for mid-summer.

"Kikumaru-sen-"

"Shh!" he was harshly interrupted as the boy looked everywhere, then made his way towards Ryuuichi.

"Aah! So hot..." he let a huge breath as he took out the woollen hat and the sunglasses. His hair was damp with sweat, face slightly red. Ryuuichi just sighed at the extreme measures the other took.

"You want something to drink, Kikumaru-senpai, this time is on me"

"Nya! Really, arigatou."

Just then, a waitress came and took their orders then promptly left, leaving the two boys in a fragile silence, one which Ryuuichi didn't know how to break, and one Kikumaru definitely didn't want to break.

So, awkwardly, the black-haired (1) teen cleared his throat.

"Shall we?" Kikumaru's eyes snapped open, wild, though after a while they went back to normal.

"Sumimasen, Ryuu-chan, what you said just now... well, brought some memories."

Ryuuichi raised and eyebrow, both at the 'nickname' and at the redhead. He decided not to comment and instead proceeded to take the voice recorder out of his bag and place it on the table. The acrobat looked intimidated by the artefact, and a queasy look was in his dark blue eyes.

"I have to use it, Kikumaru-senpai, if not Ï won't be able to be accurate" he then added a bit sadistically, "And you don't want anything to be misinterpreted, right?"

Eyes wide once again, Kikumaru shook his head really violently.

"Nyyaa!" he started, resigned "okay, I will do it but please jus-" he stopped as the waitress came back with their drinks, then continued "just make sure they are safe."

The younger teen just nodded, then turned the machine on.

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji was a hyper, amicable tennis player, who played doubles with his best friend Oishi Syuichiroh, and together they planned on conquering the Nationals as the 'Golden Pair'.

His playing style perfectly matched his personality, bubbly and overall happy, as his acrobatic tennis gave him the spotlight he usually thrived for. Probably that's the reason everyone thought he never got into trouble, which was not actually true, but due to his cat-like personality and quick and witty reasoning, it was nearly impossible to stay mad at the dashing red-head. The only mistake he ever made: falling for the capped, freshman prodigy.

He took a liking for the boy for the first time when he heard from Momo that a freshman had used a Twist Serve, and that he had the craziest black hair, which had a greenish tint with the sun. When he saw him on the courts at practice that evening, he squealed in delight: he was small and skinny, which with that cocky attitude was just begging for him to glomp him. He was about to do just that, when he caught Fuji looking at the boy in wonder, bright cerulean eyes open. 'Better not get in the way of an amused Fujiko', he thought, and saved his hug for later. So instead, he studied the boy who was being taunted by Arai, starting form the boy's hair, which looked silky and messy in a very good way, to the golden-olive eyes which sparkled at the challenge, and finally to the lean yet muscular body of the boy, undoubtedly result of a lot of training, and the skinny but toned legs not nearly as hidden as they should've been hidden by those real short black shorts.

As the months went by, he developed a habit of following all of the kid's movements, from the moment he stepped on school grounds in the morning, where he made sure to glomp him, to the walk to the school's gate late in the afternoon. He found himself unable to refrain from hugging and touching and teasing the younger male, the way he pouted and whined and pulled his hat across his eyes was too cute.  
More than once he wondered if what he felt when Echizen looked at him was normal, since he did not feel that way when anyone else looked at him. He had... a crush, of sorts, he felt... attracted. He wondered who he could tell, because he had to tell _someone_, preferably someone of the regulars.  
He could tell Oishi, his partner, but he was afraid he would be disappointed in him. He could tell Momo-chan but he would never let go and tease him merciless. Tezuka-buchou and Kaidoh were definitely out of the list, since they both scared the boy a little, and they probably wouldn't know what to say, what with the stoic nature of the former and the hissing and volatility of the latter. The same applied to Taka-san, he would either stutter and blush, or he could be in 'burning mode' and shout unabashedly lewd comments or something of the like. Inui was a definite no, the guy was seriously creepy. Most likely than not, he would be spouting probabilites of success and rates of compatibility non-stop, then get that weird glint in his eyes (glasses) and mutter "Iie data". So that left him Fuji, but he wasn't so sure if that was a good idea. Fuji was a tensai, after all, and a sadistic one, so Kikumaru had to really weight pro's and con's, until he reached the conclusion that Fuji was the lesser of evils amongst the regulars for being his best friend.

Oh, how wrong he was, how truly, _truly, _wrong he was.

He tentatively approached the blue-eyed male during afternoon practice, where he could talk to him and keep a prudent distance during practice, in order to be able to think through what he was going to say.

"Fujiko, can I talk to you after practice? We can go to my house and do homework or something... I mean, if you want." he finished off lamely, his stance unnaturally nonchalant. At that, Fuji's interest peaked, Kikumaru noted. He realized Fuji must've noticed this was not the usual homework get-together-aka-counselling sessions they sometimes had, since normally, the redhead had no trouble asking for help, so it must be something else. The redhead could almost see the wheels in his head turning, then stopping at a conclusion: a secret? The tensai smiled, he knew he would have to wait until then, since the bouncy player had disappeared from the changing room in a hurry and would probably be avoiding him all throughout practice.

Kikumaru Eiji was pacing back and forth waiting outside the gates for Fuji to finish changing, repeating phrases in his mind and steeling himself to whatever reaction he was going to get from the brown-haired prodigy, when he saw Echizen making his way towards him, or more specifically, the gates, but yeah. His stomach flipped and suddenly a lot of scenarios flashed through his mind, all of which ended with Echizen pressed against the wall and him pressed against the younger teen, kissing the daylights out of the pretty male. He shook his head and before he realized, the boy had passed without sparing the older teen so much as a glance. Fuji instantly forgotten and a new impulse surging through him, he chased behind Echizen, who was halfway across the school wall, and was standing besides a tree as he looked up at his redhead sempai.

"What is it Kikumaru-sempai?" He looked bored, and sounded bored. It wasn't very encouraging.

"Um, look Ochibi... I need to tell you something" Kikumaru was now fidgeting and nervous knots were clenched in his tummy.

"Hn?" The younger of the two didn't look impressed. Adrenaline pulsing painfully through his veins, he took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well, I... I think I have a c-"

"Eiji! Here you are. And there I was thinking you were standing me up." He opened his eyes momentarily, effectively freezing him on the spot. "Shall we?" the boy was smilingly charmingly and seemed at ease, but Kikumaru knew better. By the way Fuji's shoulder were too relaxed, his face too soft, and his voice too innocent, he couldn't believe it was true, yet he couldn't fathom what would make the teenager so strained.

"Ja ne, Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai" he nodded at each of them and left. Only after the boy had disappeared from view and earshot did the tensai turn towards the acrobat.

After a moment of silence, a very tense silence, Fuji dropped the act. He was no longer little innocent Fuji Syuusuke, but evil sadistic genius Fuji Syuusuke.

"My, my, aren't you daring, neko-chan" Fuji's eyes were menacingly open, azure orbs unreadable, and he spoke in that sing-song voice that screamed 'you're screwed'.

Kikumaru backed a step, Fuji forward. It was that way until the acrobat has his back to the wall, while Fuji had stepped on a rock and was now towering over the nervous wreck of a redhead. Funny how Kikumaru had thought about that very same scenarios a while ago.

"What are you t-talking about, Fujiko?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." he stated matter-of-factly yet keeping the threat in the air.

Kikumaru gulped. He didn't understand why his best friend was that way. What had he _done_ to receive this treatment? "Fujiko, nya, I really don't know what I did wrong." he was really starting to believe he had offended the tensai, by the way he was acting.

"Maa, maa, shall I remind you who were you about to confess to just half a minute ago?"

Aah, so that was it. Fuji was jealous, which meant he also had a crush on the little guy. Which also meant his plan seriously backfired... man, was he in trouble. Even so, he decided to play it cool and act nonchalant, he even had the guts to act cheeky. Maybe, he could make his best friend to laugh it off. It didn't turn out that way, though.

"Heh. So Fujiko-chan has a crush on Ochibi, huh? I would've never guessed"

Fuji chuckled humourlessly, "unlike you, of course. I believe even Momo suspects of the true intentions behind your _hugs." _

Fuji watched in amusement as Kikumaru paled considerably. No one touched his Ryo-chan without his permission. Actually, no one touched his Ryo-chan. _Ever._

Kikumaru watched suspiciously as suddenly, Fuji stepped away and put on his friendly face. He stared a while and then asked in a childlike voice.

"Ne, Eiji-chan, please keep your hands off my boyfriend."

The acrobat blanched, senses in short-circuit. Dumbfounded, he could only stare at Fuji's retreating back as he disappeared around the same corner Echizen had a while before, but he didn't register that until later. In fact, the same phrase kept playing again and again in his head, the tensai's voice ringing in his childish tone.

_'...my boyfriend. Hands off my boyfriend. Keep your hands off my boyfriend... my boyfriend...'_

He didn't recall walking to his house, nor remembered hearing his sisters' worried questions of "are you okay, Eiji?" He knows he somehow got to bed, and stayed there with a jumble of words running freely through his shaken up head. Echizen Ryoma, cocky brat and tennis prodigy, who was as oblivious as they came, who only cared for Ponta, tennis and her cat? With _Fuji Syuusuke?!_

Something in his brain refused to believe. I mean, Echizen was so... innocent and cute, while Fuji was, well... evil. "Maybe Fujiko blackmailed Ochibi into being his boyfriend!" he gasped, it made so much sense as he sat on his bed and made to grab his phone. Fortunately, before he could do something stupid like calling someone, a voice spoke from the deepest confines of the redhead's psyche.  
"_Baka. You really think Echizen will allow Fuji to blackmail him. And about what exactly? His non-existent private life? Che." _

Kikumaru cursed, of course the voice had to be right. It made sense, though, he doubted there was anything apart from playing tennis in that kid's mind. And his cat, obviously

"_And Fuji Syuusuke, ne? Never forget the... lover" _Aargh! He was seriously starting to hate that little voice. It was so... right. Ugh. Nothing made a lot of sense anyway, and both of them had so different personalities. Echizen never showed interest in _anyone_, to the point he once overheard a group of non-regulars talking about the boy being "asexual, or maybe just plain weird." How come he suddenly starts dating the one and only Fuji Syuusuke.

And Fuji... After the 'talk' they had he was ready to spend the rest of his life in a corner rocking back and forwards. It was seriously creepy. Kikumaru recalled the voice, like a child asking for ice cream, he found it so _disturbing_. Which was probably what the teen had intended it to be, see, he usually did things for a reason. And that reason rarely varied from,

a) torture which brought on amusement;

b) personal gain;

c) Leave a lasting impression on the subject of his unleashed sadistic-ness (If that was even a word).

This last option was generally chosen when Fuji was in a revenge mission, or when -in this case- he wanted to keep people away from _his_ things. And Echizen was most definitely his.

After a while, the redhead fell asleep, Fuji's voice and eyes making their way into his dreams.

* * *

The next morning he woke up and made his way to school, trying not to show how intimidated he felt. So surreal, as though he was watching the world from somewhere far away, numbing him completely, except for the fear that was currently holding him down and laughing in his face..

What brought him out of his daze, finally, was the annoyed voice of the cause of all the turmoil in his brain.

"Huh?"

"Kikumaru-sempai, you're staring. Have been for the past three minutes." The voice stated.

He couldn't explain for his life how he was currently in the clubhouse, in the middle of changing clothes, staring at Echizen -no, staring at Fuji's _lover_, damn that voice in his head_-_ and realized he couldn't keep it up. He shuddered just thinking about what would happen if he was caught looking at the boy, or acting different. So he got himself together and pasted a smile on his face, effectively looking the other way. Rumour had it that Fuji could see anything, and he wasn't about to try and see if it was true.

"Hoi, hoi, gomen ne, Ochibi!" at least to him, his voice sounded the usual, so he assumed others would not notice.

There was an unreadable something in Echizen's face as he spoke.

"Senpai, you're weird"

"Huh?" a cocky smirk wormed its way into the freshman's lips.

"Anou, Kikumaru-senpai," he slowly made his way towards the redhead, and when he reached him, he looked straight up at him with arrogant cat-like eyes.

"You've got your shirt inside out, and if we are late, Buchou will make us run laps". He smirked and sauntered off to the courts.

Eyes opened wide, it took a while to recover from the cloud nine he was now on. But when he did, he came to notice that instead of the alluring freshman, Fuji Syuusuke stood only inches away, eyes opened in silent threat, though to anyone else it would seem he was wearing some kind of poker face- the kind you put on with a smile on your face.

The acrobat gave a scream and made a dash out of the clubroom and into the courts, gladly accepting the 20 laps of punishment for being late. In his haste, he missed a pair of electric blue eyes following him, filled with enjoyment.

The rest of the morning practice was, in Kikumaru's opinion, ranging from weird to frightening, to the point he feared for his physical and mental stability. He had maintained his charade, and was now jumping around and goofing off with Momoshiro. Echizen kept brushing against him, or talking to him (even if it was to say that "Kikumaru senpai, you're too loud"), and allowing his hands to make small contact with the other teen, sometimes quick, sometimes not so much. What they had in common was that each little touch made him all flustered and was always, _always,_ followed by Fuji's resentful face. They would make them have practice matches in half a court, he played against Echizen, Fuji playing on the other half against Momoshiro. When they were ordered to run laps, Echizen quietly kept Kikumaru's pace, who was very aware of Fuji running a couple of steps behind. He couldn't understand what was happening, or why or how for that matter, and it was seriously freaking him out. He would often catch the tensai staring intently into Echizen's eyes, the latter not even flinching, and he wondered if the others noticed anything. To his disbelief, every other regular was not giving even a simple twitch indicating they had noticed Kikumaru's discomfort, Echizen's flirting, or Fuji's black aura. Which was confusing, since in his eyes, their strange interactions were blatantly obvious. Apparently they were not, which was definitely a good thing, he didn't want them asking questions, or worse yet, making assumptions.

But then, another thought popped into his mind. Because it didn't make sense at all that the regulars hadn't noticed. He wondered if-

'_If what? If actually the little kid has only done the same things he does every single day at school, and you're kinda exaggerating.. a _bit? _Of course that's why no one has noticed nothing out of the ordinary, Fuji is not called a genius for nothing, and apart from that, not a thing out of the usual has happened'.  
_Oh no! There it was again, his newly discovered conscience or something, who after a while he had named 'The Voice'. Original. The little shit was right though, now that he thought about it, which made it even more terrifying.

Needless to say, Kikumaru sighed in relief when Tezuka announced the end of today's morning practice. He was confused, slightly aroused, frustrated and infinitely scared. A whirlwind of questions floated around his head, which he didn't dare to voice. He was dizzy with all of the emotions, which caused Oishi to comment he had "schlepped about" all through the morning. He just dismissed his friend's worries saying he had a bad night's sleep and dragged himself for a looong shower, teachers be damned.

While he let the hot water ease the unbearable tension on his shoulders and back, he went through all that had happened between yesterday and today. He couldn't believe Fuji and Echizen were together, though it made sense in a very twisted way. He remembered that day they were caught in the rain, when they first played against each other, their faces contorted in pleasure and exhaustion. It was a tad bit saddening to know that the smile was not directed at him, that those passion-filled eyes were directed at Fuji Syuusuke, yet the fear and the awkwardness chewed on the sadness and the stomped on the left-overs.

He then thought about the weird occurrences that had taken place this past two days. He knew that there was a possibility Echizen found out about his crush, or Fuji told him about it, and it made him hyperventilate. What would happen then? The Ochibi was cold and indifferent and sometimes even evil but he doubted the young prodigy would just bother him and go all the way just to rub it in his face that he was not his. That was just too Fuji. '_Maybe...' _dammit, The Voice was back, '_maybe he picks up on some of his _lover's_ bad habits.'_

As he turned off the shower, which was no longer any comfort to him, he decided he most definitely hated The Voice.

Chuckling lightly at the thought of various ways to effectively torture his inner voice, he went back to what he expected to be the empty lockers. Of course, as if Lady Fate didn't hate him already, he found himself wishing he had gone to classes with his team mates, he should've known something like this was going to happen.

In front of his eyes stood none other than Echizen Ryoma, dressed in what he assumed was what resulted from being in between taking out one uniform and putting on another. It was as if he was exhausted, probably didn't even notice he had half his uniform on. His short shorts were still on, showing off creamy thighs and calves, the school shirt seemed wrinkled, a few buttons missing. He briefly wondered why and who- but his thoughts were interrupted by Echizen standing up and calling his name.

"Kikumaru-senpai, you are late for you classes"

Said teen just gaped, not even registering the fact that the boy was making his way towards him, until he could see the flecks of green in the golden-eyed pre-teen..

"Eerr, but, so are you, nya, Ochibi?" The knots were back, it was as if he'd never taken the shower.

"Well, yes. Nevertheless, I have English, and it's so _boring. _I'd rather hang out with, well..." Kikumaru gulped, he tried to calm the hammering in his chest. Was he going to say that he wanted to hang out with him? Or with-

"anything is better than English, anyway." he ended, with a curious tilt of the head, probably wondering what had he said to make the acrobat all flustered. Echizen had stepped away, and with one swift movement, he turned around and muttered he was going to take a shower, he had almost forgotten to, and marched away.

Kikumaru let out a silent scream when he noticed that he was with Fuji, who had somehow gotten inside unnoticed and... locked the door. He was in a closed space. No possible exits, in a sound-proof changing room. Not good.

He was expecting a tongue-lashing, a bitch tirade, and lots and lots of manipulating and psychological torture. Turns out only the last thing happened, but in such a bizarre way, one could say the acrobat was scarred for life.

Fuji sat on the edge of the bench that was closer to the entry to the shower stalls, precisely in front of where Kikumaru was standing/leaning. The redhead had stepped back until he was on the far edge of said wall, as far to the left as he could. His legs were currently being supported by the wall, since he doubted he could stand from the nerves and the fear that was currently coursing through his body.

He was stunned at the approach the brown-haired male took. He just sat there, opened his blue eyes, freakishly so, and stared...

And stared...

And stared...

Talk about unnerving. Kikumaru was shivering, it was such a horrible thing he didn't know how to describe it. The tensai's gaze was unwavering, icy cold and sharp. Slowly, his balance and his legs turned into submissive jelly, and he sunk down until he was sitting on the floor, skinny arms wrapped around skinny knees. And he tried to tear his gaze from Fuji's, but in a moment of delusion, he swore he saw as thin dark thread joining both their eyes. Turns out he couldn't (or didn't have the willpower) to break eye contact.

Seigaku's counter specialist just sat there, unmoving, unblinking, staring him down. He was so nervous he couldn't quite read the emotions in those eyes. But he remembered some: he saw jealousy, a hell of a lot of it, and possessiveness, an almost unhealthy amount. He was sure that if this lasted two more seconds he would end up in a mental institute. This was so not cool.

Just when he was about to star tearing his hair off his head in frustration, a fully clothed yet still wet, smirking Echizen came back from the showers, walking past him. Fuji just ogled the teen for a second, then closed them and gave the younger prodigy a conspiring smile.

"Took you long enough, Ryo-chan." The spell was broken, but the acrobat was still holding his breath, assuming that the blue-eyed glare that was just sent his way meant Echizen didn't know he was still here, so to stay quite. Luckily he was right, though he wished he hadn't been. Seeing as there was no one else in the clubroom, Echizen practically skipped towards his _lover_ and placed his tiny hands in Fuji's shoulder.

"Oh, did I? You missed me?" he said in a mischief-filled voice. Practically the same the tensai used to answer his kouhai.

"Mm, of course I did, kitten," Fuji chose this moment to close his arms around the boy's thin waist "every single second."

Kikumaru could just stare, the scene fraying his nerves even more. He felt like screaming, or hitting something, or just slitting his wrists, or _something!_ But he didn't dare move in case they remembered he was there, if they ever forgot in the first place.

"Mada mada dane, Syuusuke." That said, their faces inched closer and closer, until they were kissing each other fiercely, tongues battling, brutally mashed lips.

You can imagine how he felt at the time. Well, he didn't. He felt a lot of things, too many things in fact. But as though he was being summoned, he was forced to look away from the kiss itself and look at the teens taking part of it. They were still kissing, but that was not what made his blood turn cold. Fuji's icy eyes were open, and they were looking... at him. He was scared, actually, that was a _huge_ understatement. If Fuji's gaze usually made him scared... man, he almost felt the urge to pee his pants this time.

* * *

Violent. Shock.

* * *

Blue-eyed senior and Golden-eyed freshman stood up, held hands and walked towards the exit. The youngest in the room looked thoroughly embarrassed, which caused him to pull his hat down on his face, to the point there was no possibility that he could see the redhead.

Echizen practically sprinted from the room, saying he would wait for 'Syuusuke' at the gates, leaving a certain prodigy looking in his direction, putting on a face he remembered far too well.

Childish face, 'innocent' smile. This was the face that haunted his dreams not 24 hours ago.

After a while, he spoke with that damned kid's tone.

…

* * *

A certain redhead acrobat could be seen still in the exact same place he'd been sitting on for a while already, completely alone. He was mumbling, much like Fudomine's Ibu Shinji, twitching like mad, and rocking back and forwards on the heels of his shoes.

Kikumaru Eiji was looking ahead, eyes unfocused, as he recalled the words that had come from his supposedly best friend's mouth just a minute ago.

"_Ne, Eiji-chan, please keep your hands off my boyfriend." _

END OF CHAPTER 2

_

* * *

_

_(1)_ I declare that Ryuuichi Takeo has:

- Black hair

- Green eyes

And since he is my OC you can do nothing about it. Mwahaha!

**Please Review. Any kind of review is accepted. Flames are ignored (:**


End file.
